1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices with optical through via structures, memory cards including the same and electronic systems including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices may employ through via structures as electric signal paths. The through via structures may include through silicon via (TSV) electrodes that substantially penetrate a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor substrate.